


Two Become One

by the100_Fangirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clanya, F/F, F/M, Lexaven, Linctavia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the100_Fangirl/pseuds/the100_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sleeping through her alarm Raven did not think that the day could get any worse. Turns out she was wrong. Things turned worse when someone walked into her causing her to drop her books leaving an extremely pissed off Raven to pick them up. However, when the mysterious Lexa Woods entered the picture the began to get better. College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Become One

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back bitches!!!! *Yells in my best Octavia voice* Anyhoo now that that’s out there I just wanted to say I’m sorry that I haven’t updated or written any fics in a while. I’ve just been really busy with uni work and exams, but I’ve finished everything now so I have more time on my hands. So I hope you enjoy this fic. This fic is an AU and centres around Raven, Clarke, Octavia and their time in college. We see the girls fall in love as they navigate collage life. *I’m so bad at summaries I apologise* I do not own any of these characters as they are owned by the 100. As always feel free to comment and review!

When Two Become One  
Chapter One: I’m So Into You, I Can Barely Breathe  
Briiiinnnng. Briiiinnnng. Briiiinnnng. Raven groaned as her alarm went off. “Not today you don’t!” muttered Raven to herself as she proceeds to turn off her alarm. Rolling over the brunette then falls back to sleep. 15 minutes later she wakens only to glance at the time on her phone. Upon the realisation that she is late for her first lecture, Raven bolts out of bed and rushes to get into the bathroom shoving past her housemate Octavia in the process.

“Hey watch it Raven I almost dropped my bowl of cereal!” “Sorry O, but in case you hadn’t noticed, I’m running late and I really need to shower.” With that Raven hurries into the bathroom as quickly as her bad leg will allow her. Ignoring the pain in her leg Raven showers before rushing back to her room to dry herself and to get dressed. Within 15 minutes Raven is dressed and hurrying out of the house that she shares with her two best friends Clarke and Octavia.

The sound of the front door slamming shut causes an incredibly tired looking Clarke to come out of her room. Knocking on Octavia’s bedroom door, Clarke quickly enters the room without being invited. “Oh sure make yourself at home Clarke,” said Octavia as Clarke had situated herself on her bed. “Don’t mind if I do. Any how what was with the door slamming? I thought there was an earthquake or something!” asked Clarke as she yawned sleepily. “Don’t be stupid Clarke there was no earthquake. It was just Raven slamming the door, because she was in a rush.” 

“Hey don’t call me stupid, O!” We live in Los Angeles it’s pretty reasonable of me to think that there was an earthquake!” protests Clarke. “Ok fine I suppose you have a point. I’m sorry for calling you stupid, but you don’t need to worry it really was just Raven,” states Octavia. “Apology accepted. Anyway I’m exhausted from being on that night shift at the hospital so I’m going back to bed. See you later, O,” replies Clarke. “Ok, bye Clarke.” 

Meanwhile, Raven had arrived at Polis University albeit 40 minutes late for her first lecture. Grabbing her rucksack and the rest of her books, Raven exited her car and began walking as fast as she could. However, without warning another person rushing to class collided with Raven causing her books to fly out of her arms. The person who had walked into Raven did not even look back, but instead continued on walking. 

Raven was beyond angry and began to shout “Oh don’t worry about me I’m fine! I’ll just pick up my books that I didn’t even drop. Asshole! Why don’t you look where you’re going! What not even gonna bother to turn around and acknowledge me? You know what that’s fine. Fuck you! You better not let me see you around campus or I will kick your sorry ass!” 

While this altercation had been going on, Lexa’s Woods had witnessed the encounter and chuckled at Raven’s use of colourful language. Lexa took pity on the girl and made her way over to Raven’s side. “Here let me help” stated Lexa. “Uh thanks,” replied Raven blushing slightly. 

While picking up her books Raven found herself staring at the brunette in front of her. The girl was all legs made all the more obvious due to the tight black distressed skinny jeans the girl was wearing. Raven couldn’t help, but appreciate the girls’s toned upper body and bulging biceps that she could see due to the rolling stones muscle tee that girl was wearing. Not to mention the well defined abs that Raven could make out. “Damn this girl is freaking beautiful! I just wanna grab her face and kiss her or back her into that wall and do sinful things to her,” thought Raven. 

“Wait what is she saying? Come on Reyes get your head in the game!” thought Raven to herself. “Umm I’m sorry what did you say?” asked Raven feeling slightly embarrassed as she knew she had been caught staring 

Lexa chuckled to herself. She knew that the brunette before her had been staring at her and honestly it wasn’t a surprise. Lexa had always received a lot of attention from both the male and female sexes. She supposed she was beautiful; after all she had a slim toned figure, long legs to die for, luscious if slightly unruly brunette hair, perfectly formed lips and piercing green eyes. 

“I said Hi I’m Lexa and who might you be?” smiled Lexa kindly. “Oh right sorry. I’m Raven,” replied Raven holding out her hand for Lexa to shake. “It’s nice to meet you Raven,” stated Lexa sincerely. Well,“You’re beautiful! Are you some kind of a model? I mean you’re really freaking gorgeous!” blurted out Raven before she realised what she was saying. Raven instantly clapped her hands to her mouth in shock and averted her eyes so as not to meet Lexa’s own eyes. 

“You think I’m gorgeous do you?” smirked Lexa. “Yeah well you’d have to be insane not to notice how hot you are,” muttered Raven nervously. “Well, I happen to think that you’re pretty beautiful yourself,” said Lexa smiling. Lexa meant what she said she really thought Raven was beautiful. The smaller brunette had a perfectly toned figure with gorgeous brown eyes that she could loose herself in. 

Raven felt herself blushing even more at Lexa’s words and couldn’t ignore the butterflies that had begun to reside in her stomach. “Do you? I mean would you maybe… perhaps… want to… umm…I dunno go for a coffee sometime?” stuttered Raven. “Damn what is this girl doing to me? She’s completely knocking me off my game. She probably thinks I’m a hot mess I mean I sure as hell feel like one,” thought Raven. 

Lexa couldn’t help feel endeared by Raven’s awkwardness and felt her heart warm to the girl in front of her. “I would love to go for coffee, Raven. When are you free?” asked Lexa shyly. “Awesome that’s great really great! I mean it’s cool. Well, I could do 4pm today if you're free?” asked Raven enthusiastically as she felt more confident. “4pm is perfect,” replied Lexa sincerely. 

“Great! That’s awesome like really awesome! Did I mention great?” babbled Raven excitedly. “Oh man what is happening to me! I just need to get out of her before I make the situation even worse. Ok Raven just make up an excuse and.” Before Raven could finish her train of thoughts she felt a soft pair of lips press a firm kiss to her lips.

Without hesitation Raven began to respond to the kiss. This kiss became more and more heated and Raven felt herself moan into the kiss. Feeling herself spurned on by Raven’s encouragement, Lexa broke off the kiss and reattached her lips to Raven’s neck. Once again Raven felt herself moan as Lexa began to suck, bite and flick her tongue along her neck. Just as Lexa bit down particularly hard on her pulse point Raven began to moan and her hands found their way into Lexa’s hair. After a little while Lexa stopped her ministrations and was faced with a lust filled Raven.

“Well, I should probably get going I have a class to get to,” stated Lexa while smirking. “Damn that girl and her insanely hot smirk,” thought Raven. Just as Lexa was about to leave Raven called out to her. “Wait we should probably exchange cell numbers so you know we can text or whatever,” mumbled Raven. “That is what cell phones are for,” chuckled Lexa. “Haha very funny just give me your damn cell phone woman so I can give you my number already,” huffed Raven. “Of course,” chuckled Lexa.

Lexa then handed over her phone to allow Raven to input her number into it. “Ok well you’ve got my number now so you can just text or call me or whatever so that I get your number. So I was thinking that we could just go to the campus coffee shop when we meet later. If that works of you?” asked Raven. “Yes, that works for me. I have classes until 3pm so I will go home and change before meeting you. I’ll text you later ok,” replied Lexa warmly.

“Awesome I’ll see you later then,” said Raven stepping closer to Lexa. With that Raven pressed her lips to Lexa’s and pulled her into a passionate and heated kiss. This time it was Lexa moaning especially when Raven began to pay attention to her neck. Raven made sure to leave just as big a bite mark on Lexa’s neck as the girl had done on her neck earlier. When Raven was satisfied that she had paid Lexa back for leaving her extremely turned on, Raven stopped her ministrations.

She couldn’t help, but smirk as she took in the sight of an extremely flustered Lexa. Before Lexa could say anything Raven was walking away. With one last glance behind, Raven called out to Lexa, “See you later Hot Stuff!” while winking at her.

“What just happened?” thought Lexa feeling slightly dazed. Mean while as Raven rounded the corner she realised she had missed her lecture. However, she honestly she did not have it in herself to care. Despite the awful start to the day the day had turned out pretty good so far. Raven couldn’t help, but laugh. “That girl is going to be the death of me,” thought both girls at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this chapter is a song lyric from Ariana Grande’s song Into You from her new album Dangerous Woman.


End file.
